SSBM SURVIVOR CHARACTERS UNITE
by Ermine
Summary: Same Survivor thing except that I wrote it... which makes it awesome... one of my first stories please R


**SURVIVOR SSBM CHARACTERS UNITE!**

This is my first "real" story … if you can say that )

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

I have gone through the trouble of translating all of the non-English speaking characters for you. )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it all.

The camera brings in a nice view of the random island that all of the survivors will be staying on and then after many boring minutes our host Red Panda walks in…(because he's cool like that) " For the next few months … we have brought you 2 teams with 16 characters that will be competing against each other to be soul survivor and be the winner of ONE MILLION DOLLARS.

These are the teams that will be competing…

Clan Ratashi – Link, Peach, Kirby, Pikachu, Fox, Roy, Luigi, and Samus

Clan Alcumbi – Mario, Bowser, Yoshi, C. Falcon, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, and Ness

The camera shows short clips of each character with their name and clan and Red Panda continues talking "Every three days teams will meet to compete against each other for immunity for their clan. The opposing team that has lost that challenge will have to eliminate one of their own clan members for losing the challenge. Clans must work together to prevail over the other clan. Each clan must find food and make shelters of their own to survive their time on the island. And all characters will be stripped of their lethal weaponry if the have any."

CLAN RATASHI

Link to the camera. "I guess the teams didn't turn out too bad, though I really with I could have been with Zelda, we made plans to meet up at the merge."

Peach to the camera. "Yay this is going to be a lot of fun, I'm here because I want to make friends!"

Kirby to the camera. "I must go looking for food once we arrive, I haven't eaten for minutes… MINUTES I SAY!"

Pikachu to the camera. "Hopefully I can make it to the merger because if I can make it there I stand a pretty good chance of winning. The team I am on seems pretty trustable."

Fox to the camera. "I like missions. And I like money. Wow this seems like the perfect thing for me to do. Hopefully I can get my team mates to NOT vote me out.

Roy to the camera. "Good thing im not with Marth because all we would be doing is arguing and fighting and I may be able to be a strong voice in the clan."

Luigi to the camera. "Hi fokes… IM LUIGI and I'm here because I was scared to be without Mario… maybe if I try my very hardest I could win."

Samus to the camera. "I know I will be a very strong competitor and I am very good at making alliances as well as winning challenges. I will be a very big asset to this clan."

CLAN ALCUMBI

Mario to the camera. "Mama mia this is a very intresting-a turn out. I am very good-a leader and plan to make this-a clan very strong."

Bowser to the camera. "Mario is going to make everyone hate me I just know it. Maybe if I try being a quiet voice I may make it far in this game."

Yoshi to the camera. "This game is going to be really fun and I hope to make it as far as I can. Hopefully I can hold my urges to eat everything in sight but I guess Kirby would be making the same vow.

C. Falcon to the camera. "Haahaha this is going to be a piece of cake. The people in my clan seem like big pushovers so I don't think it will be hard to become leader of this clan."

Zelda to the camera. "Oh darn, I'm not with Link… oh well we said we would meet up at the merge. I just have to keep my own until then and then ill have a good chance at winning this thing."

DK to the camera. " I like bananas… but if I win the million I could have LOTS MORE bananas… interesting offer this game has"

Ganondorf to the camera. "I'm really not here for the money… I just want to make Zelda and Link's life the worst possible. Making it to the merge would be very good for my plans to destroy LINK MUAHAHHAHAHA!"

Ness to the camera. "I stand a very good chance at winning this game because I am very good at making alliances and I am a pretty strong competitor in immunity challenges."

We finally make it back to Red Panda who is almost falling asleep "Yawn… oh anyways that's all the people who will be competing this go round. Good luck to all the smashers and we'll see you very soon. (next episode)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… There it is… the starting of my first "real" story

Many thanks to Nintendogeek01 whose story inspired me to write mine after his completed (his hasn't been completed but I was bored so I started mine anyways)

Please R&R would be very appreciated.


End file.
